


The Hokage is a clone?

by PeterDan8



Category: Boruto, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterDan8/pseuds/PeterDan8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata one day found out that Naruto she married was a clone.  Sakura Uchiha find out that she is also a clone. Sasuke created a Hinata Clone for him.  The real Sasuke, real Naruto and real Sakura is actually in the land of the Waves.   Hinata there is a clone who got married to Sasuke. Sakura and Naruto got married. They have to kids togehter.  Haku and Chiyo Namikaze.   Haku Namikaze, He has Pink hair and violet eyes. Chiyo Namikaze, She has Dark red hair and green eyes.</p><p>Tsunade, Kakashi, Yamato/Tenzo and Sai knows this as well.   Sasuke created a Hinata Clone for him.  Sasuke gave Naruto his eyes and Naruto gave his eyes to Sasuke.  Kakashi married Mei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hokage is a clone?

In the Land of the Waves. Sasuke found the real Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke told them what their clones had done. His clone raped Sakura's clone. Hinata raped Naruto's clone after a villain put that clone into a genjutsu. So I had to act like I'm married to your clone Sakura. Clone Sakura gave birth to girl named Sarada. Your clone Naruto told Kakashi that Tsunade was a bad Hokage. 

Sakura was sick at this news and so was Naruto. Sakura saying, "I'm glad that my clone tricking Ino." She laughs and so called great Konoha. Naruto said, "The only reason I wanted to become the Hokage cause people acknowledge me. They do now. I just want to be happy with some one who has a Large Charming forehead and makes me want to kiss it." Sakura was stunned by that confession. Sakura started to sobbing on Naruto and gently hitting Naruto's chest. 

Sakura asked, "Sasuke could you get Kakashi and Tsunade for us. Since we can't have two Sakuras and two Narutos in Konoha.?"  
Naruto asked, "We are going to be having another child. You already meet Haku and Chiyo. We want to know if it's alright with you to honor your brother. Itachi by naming our new child if it's a boy."  
Sakura said, "If it's a girl could we name her after your mother but we don't know you mother's name at all dough."  
Sasuke replied, "Only if I could train them. My mother's name was Mikoto."

 

Naruto said, "I'll change our surnames to Namikaze."

Back in Konoha. The Hokage Naruto Uzumaki got word that the bridge's name that was named after him got renamed Naruto Namikaze. Naruto said, "I want Hinata, Sakura Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha to go and check this strange event." 

When they got there. They saw it was change from Uzumaki to Namikaze. Hinata said, "The only person that should have the named is my husband." That's where they spotted people that looks like them. Bolt asked Naruto Namikaze cause he thought it was his own dad. Naruto Namikaze said, "I'm not that clone. I'm the real deal." He points at the clone Sakura and said, "You are also a clone. So don't be sad." Sakura Uchiha is happy now. 

Hinata was not and more specially when she saw the Real Sakura and being cling to the Real Naruto. She also notices that they both are wearing wedding rings. Naruto said, "Sorry but I never love you. I'm happy with my true love and her name is Sakura Namikaze."

Sarada asked, "Is this why I'm not worthy of your love father? Cause I'm daughter of two clones?"  
Naruto Namikaze said, "I'll train you Sarada like how Jiraiya trained me. I'll train you too Boruto and your sister too as well."

Boruto Uzumaki and Himawari Uzumaki asked, "Mr. Namikaze had did you got here?"

Naruto Namikaze said, "That's simple. Right after the war ended. I guy named Danddo Seri. Who has the strangest bloodline I ever saw. I was hired by Kurotsuhi to killed him. I'm sad cause...."  
Sakura said, "Okay Honey. I'll take it from here. You see that Kurotsuhi raped Danddo Seri. After that Danddo Seri was saved by the Fifth Mizukage. She married him but do to the conflict. Sasuke came here to stop us doing what we was hired to do."

Sasuke said, "That's when I realized that you two are clones. Then I asked that Mei to married Kakashi."

Naruto said, "That's when the Crystal User came back. Guren married Danddo instead. Also Hinata this is from Guren. It's a crystal flower. When it breaks that means that Guren had died."  
Sasuke said, "That's why I'm actually here. Danddo Seri secretly told me to asked if you would take care of his kids in the land of the waves?"  
Naruto and Sakura Namikaze said, "Sure."  
Sasuke used his dimension portal to bring out Kurotsuhi's daughter, Guren's son and Mei's daughter. 

Haku whispered into Sakura Namikaze's ear and said, "The girl with pink eyes is cute."   
Chiyo whispered into Naruto Namikaze ear and said, "The boy with light blue hair is kinda cute."  
Both Namikazes laugh at their children.

Hinata is getting mad.


End file.
